


Dirty Mouths

by xiavanna



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Talk (Hints of), M/M, Oral Sex, twincest (hints of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiavanna/pseuds/xiavanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo looked across the table at Boreas, a goblet of strawberry nectar halfway to his lips. The god couldn't have honestly just said that, could he? He waited, his golden eyebrow arched curiously, his head cocked a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is because of a chat with a friend, whom I RP with and the comment by Boreas (me): "Why wouldn't you have a garden? You're a sun god - plants thrive in the sun. Wanna know what else thrives -in- the sun?"
> 
> This is completely un-beta'd, so forgive any mistakes.

"Why wouldn't you have a garden? You're a sun god - plants THRIVE in the sun. Wanna know what else thrives in the sun?"

Apollo looked across the table at Boreas, a goblet of strawberry nectar halfway to his lips. The god couldn't have honestly just said that, could he? He waited, his golden eyebrow arched curiously, his head cocked a little.

“What?” The winged man ask defensively, “Like you weren't thinking it.” 

“I was doing no such thing!” Apollo denied, blushing faintly. He had been thinking something along those lines though. Maybe about something thriving in the wind. He sipped from the goblet, using it as a distraction from the heated look Boreas was giving him. 

They had long since forgotten the fact they were surrounded by their family and friends, and were almost the center of attention in their little corner tucked under a Cyprus pine, sipping their strawberry nectar and nibbling on the delicate and juicy fruits from Demeter's garden. Boreas lounged on a stone bench, his large purple wings draped carelessly behind him. Across the wooden table, Apollo sat more formally; his back ramrod straight and his expression tense. Boreas was casual, while Apollo tried to play off everything the wind god said as completely and undeniably unrequited. 

“If you weren't thinking about sex, then I'll parade around Olympus for the next century in drag.” 

Again, Apollo was shocked by Boreas' playful words. 

“Like that would be much of a change from your home life, hmm?”

The Sun god looked up instantly, pinning Thanatos with a cross between a 'Thank-the-heavens-you're-here' look and more of a 'What-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing-stealing-my-witty-comeback?' frown. He reached out and grabbed the death god's arm, tugging him down onto the bench beside him. “Thanatos, what a surprise! How have you been? And Hypnos, how's he these days?”

Boreas and Thanatos levelled him with odd looks, causing him to flush a deeper pink and run his finger around the lip of his goblet nervously, “What?”

“Since when do you care about Hypnos?” the other two men asked, equally sceptical that the care was sincere. Apollo's flush just proceeded to get worse, and he glanced around the gathering looking for a way out. This wouldn't be the first time the two men, his two best friends mind you, had ganged up on him. 

“Did someone say my name?” A tall, but still shorter than Thanatos, blonde appeared behind Thanatos, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulder. Apollo groaned in the background, just what he needed: Hypnos showing up to take the mickey out of him too. “'Cause, I'm almost scared about what you three could be talking about that involves me.” 

Thanatos chuckled softly and tipped his head back slightly to kiss his twin's jaw, “Apollo was asking how you were, to avoid thinking about Boreas in drag.” 

“Ah, well, that's not much of a difference to normal, is it?” Hypnos asked, winking at Boreas innocently, his long blonde bangs covering his faux innocent grin. Boreas scoffed, his wings flexing irritatedly. He looked out idly, wondering how on earth Apollo could stand Hypnos enough to spend copious amount of time around Thanatos. 

“Hey, chin up you two, it's not that bad. Look, we can even make a distraction so you two can slip away unnoticed if you want. Heaven knows this gathering is an absolute waste of my valuable time.” Thanatos let out a long-suffering sigh, his hand resting on his twins' lightly. 

Apollo stuttered, “Hey, we don't -” 

Boreas cut him off, standing regally, “Why thank you for the generous offer, can you get to it? I think my Sunshine and I need to get to getting off.” 

Hypnos and Thanatos shared a laugh, while Apollo covered his face with his palm, muttering, “He is not mine. He is not mine. I don't know what the hell he's on about,” over and over again. 

The twins stood and left, a burst of shadows in the center of the room drawing everyone's attention. Boreas swooped over and grasped Apollo by the shoulders, causing them to disappear in the light northerly winds that blew through the meeting area. 

~*~

When they reappeared, Apollo found himself unforgivably pinned to the wall, Boreas' strong thigh resting against his groin and the god's lips on his own, as if trying to own his very soul in that one kiss. His hands were pinned to the wall either side of his head, and for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to care that he was slowly but surely suffocating under the hold. 

When Boreas finally backed off a bit, letting him breath, he noticed that they were in his bedroom at the Isle of Delos, with the sun shining brightly in the windows. The scent of roses wafted in from the garden outside, that his friend Lita had demanded he keep, and the room was warm, but cool at the same time from Boreas' very presence. “What in the name of Hades are -” 

“Oh, cheer up, Sunshine, you love it.” Boreas replied with a cocky grin, cutting him off once again. His hand slid down over Apollo's traditional toga, sliding between the fabric and the god's skin, and caressing each line of muscle he could find on the blonde's torso. “You couldn't deny it even if you wanted to, could you?”

Apollo mewled and pressed up against his hand gently, his eyes closed and his lips parted as his tongue swept out to wet them. “I... totally... no, please don't stop.” he begged when Boreas' hand had stilled, his fingertip lifting off the sensitive skin on his ribs. 

“Good boy,” the wind god praised, shifting his thigh teasingly to bring more soft mewls from the other man. He loved the sounds Apollo made when he was touched in certain places, or in certain ways. He removed his hand from Apollo's chest and started tugging on the brooch that held the material in place at his shoulder. His nimble fingertips made short work of it, sliding the toga from his body in a few seconds, letting it pool around the blonde's feet. 

“Bor...” 

Boreas rolled his eyes at the unimaginative nickname as he lapped at Apollo's collarbones, nipping the ridges gently and then moving down his chest, licking and nibbling as if he couldn't get enough of the man's taste on his tongue, in his mouth, or imprinted on his brain. He slipped down to his knees, nuzzling the tanned hip in front of him, occasionally nipping the soft flesh there as he waited for Apollo to finish whatever it was he'd been about to say. 

“.. what are you doing? What are we doing?” Apollo had to know, his hands rested on Boreas' shoulders ready to push him away if he gave the wrong answer. They shouldn't be doing this. They promised each other four years ago, that they would never make love – have sex! Dammit it, keep it real Apollo! - ever again. The way they were going, they weren't going to be doing anything else for a very long time. The attraction, it was like a magnetic pull at his heart, but he didn't want to be just another notch – again – on Boreas' bedpost. And he knew there were notches there. Hell, he'd been in the man's bed often enough!

“We would be having sex if you could just loosen up, though I'm willing to help with that too. I bet it's been a while for you. I'm pretty much the only one you bottom for.” Boreas replied, lapping at the base of Apollo's cock now to distract the blonde so he'd just give in for once, instead of always doing what's right. 

Apollo moaned deeply, his arms caught between pushing the brunette away, or angling him just the right way so he could occupy that dirty-minded mouth of his with something much more interesting than words. Instead, he let his leg be hooked over Boreas' shoulder as he rested back against the wall. “We said that... last time was.. the.. “ He trailed off, his moans becoming pitiful whines in the back of his throat as Boreas licked at his inner thigh again, completely abandoning his weeping cock. 

“I know we did, Soare, but I can't keep my hands to myself. I miss you baby,” Boreas admitted, his hand sliding from Apollo's knee at his shoulder, all the way to the curve of his ass and the dip of his crack as his fingertip trailed around the blonde's hole lightly, teasing him with the offer of more. He looked up through his eye length brown bangs and smiled a loving, but devious smile, “And I miss the face you make when you come undone, screaming my name. I miss the way your mouth wraps around my cock when you think I don't notice you're smirking. I miss your heat around my fingers, my cock, my tongue.” he licked Apollo's length from base to tip before the word 'tongue' even finished passing his lips. 

“I..” Apollo was speechless, because in amongst the oh-so-heavenly dirty talk, there was an actual confession of love, if you cocked your head, read between the lines and bit your tongue just the right way that is. That, and the fact Boreas' icy cold finger was dipping teasingly into his entrance from time to time was steadily making him lose control. “Fuck it, I need you. We'll deal with the consequences later.” 

Boreas grinned as if someone had announced an early Christmas, and slid two fingers into him once again, teasing him in ways only he knew about. He slid his lips around the blonde's cock too, humming in pleasure at the faint saltiness of pre come on his tongue. He scissored his fingers slowly, before adding a third finger as he prepared Apollo for something much larger. Listening to the soft keens and begging whines from the sun god, Boreas released the man's cock from his mouth with a soft, wet sound; standing a moment later and capturing his lips in a loving, possessive kiss. 

Wrapping his arms around Boreas' torso, Apollo pulled him closer, melting into the languid kiss contently. He was hot, and horny, but the slow kiss that made his heart burn with passion was too nice to pass up when they were so rare. He stood on the tips of his toes, itching to wrap his legs around Boreas' waist and just hold on for the ride, but he didn't. Hooking his foot behind the other man's knee, he arched up against him so their cocks rubbed together through the fabric of Boreas' toga. “You're wearing too many clothes.” 

“Was getting there...” Boreas commented, pushing their hips together and making shallow thrusts that made Apollo moan kittenishly, “.. but you distracted me.” 

“Bout time I managed to return the favour,” Apollo retorted breathlessly, grinning lazily as he once again leaned his head back against the wall to admire Boreas' handsome features. His fingers came up and danced over the golden brooch at the wind god's shoulder, unclipping it and gently brushing his toga away. “You've been doing it all fucking day.” 

“I have not!” Boreas replied, grinning as he kicked their clothes away absently, his wings encasing them in a toasty warm cocoon now. “If I had been, we wouldn't have been talking for the past fifteen minutes, instead of doing that thing – fucking.” 

Apollo rolled his eyes and pulled the man into another kiss, groaning as he was filled with the man's cock deep inside his body, his very soul beaming in completion. There was something to be said about people with dirty mouths – they certainly knew how to use them to get what they wanted. Not that Apollo was complaining, mind.


End file.
